xmenfilmsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Summers (DOFP timeline)
Biography X-Men Origins: Wolverine As a high school student, Scott was scolded and subsequently put into detention by his teacher for the wearing of his shades in class. Leaving school, he was attacked and captured by Victor Creed, who inadvertently knocked his glasses off, destroying the school's roof in the process. Creed brought Summers to a mutant testing facility at Three Mile Island. There, his mutant genes were sampled, and placed into Wade Wilson as part of an amalgamation of powers. He was released from the prison by Wolverine and, alongside Emma, led the other mutants out. On his way out, he was telepathically contacted by Charles Xavier before they flew off in his helicopter. X-Men films Cyclops became the leader of the X-Men leader and a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He had a long-term relationship with Jean Grey. He had many minor arguments with Logan, mostly due to the fact the two men competed for Jeans affections. He effectively took charge of the team after Professor X was knocked out following Mystique's sabotage of Cerebro. He coordinated a plan to stop Magneto's attempt to turn the world leaders into mutants via a device on the Statue of Liberty, and successfully incapacitated Magneto with his optic blast despite the distortion caused by Magneto's machine. Cyclops accompanied Professor X to visit Magneto who is locked up in a federal plastic prison. While waiting for Professor X, Deathstryke and her guards attacked Cyclops. Cyclops was captured along with Professor X and taken to Alkali Lake. William Stryker brainwashed Cyclops, and forced him to battle Jean. Before she managed to break him free of the mind control, they cracked the dam they were fighting under during their fight. Later, Jean seemingly gave her life to stop the crashing water from hitting the Blackbird, allowing Cyclops and the X-Men to escape. Jean's death hit Cyclops hard and he became even more of a loner. He changed drastically to the point where Storm was surprised when Xavier chose her to take his place as team leader. He returned to the lake were Jean supposedly died, and a resurrected Jean emerged from the water. Lacking complete control of her Phoenix powers, Jean apparently killed him as they kissed. Although his body was never found (he was possibly disintegrated like the Professor), his glasses were left behind, floating in the air when Storm and Wolverine arrived to investigate. His grave was placed alongside Jean's and the Professor's. Powers and Abilities Powers Optic Blasts: Scott was a mutant whose eyes constantly emitted powerful concussive blasts. Summers had to wear glasses or a visor of ruby quartz in order to control his powers. He had considerable aim and could successfully use his powers offensively. In X-Men Origins: Wolverine his blasts were shown to burn through objects, while in the original trilogy it was only a concussive force. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Abilities Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of the X-Men and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he's usually right. Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. Weaknesses Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age, Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection, his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather than affecting change to the injury. Paraphernalia Equipment Cyclops' Visor: The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. Transportation X-Jet Appearances X-Men *X-Men (film) *X2 *X-Men: The Last Stand (death) *X-Men: First Class (younger self; cameo) Wolverine *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (younger self) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Optic Blasts Category:Killed by the Phoenix